Jewelry Store
(up to $12,500 with the VIP Gamepass)}} The Jewelry Store is one of the five primary heists available in Mad City. The Jewelry Store can be robbed for 2 minutes before closing, after which it will remain closed for 14 minutes before reopening. \The Jewelry Store once had a different form, but it was revamped and released on February 23rd, 2019. Recently again in Season 3 the Jewelry Store got revamped, removing the buildings at the back. When the Jewelry Store is open, criminals who want to rob it will have to go to the left side of the building to climb up on two non-intractable crates near a conveyor belt. Players will then jump onto the conveyor belt and go up onto the top of the building and go around to behind the middle platform to find a rope. Alternatively, players can climb up a rope on the right side of the Jewelry Store. Once the player finds the rope, they must climb the rope and continue straight to drill through the vent in order to enter the Jewelry Store. Once the player is in the Jewelry Store, there will be various counters where jewels will be sealed behind a glass cover. Players will have to punch the glass 3 times to break it and get the jewels, which are valued at for each glass cover broken. There is also a jewel covered with a cone-like laser shape, while being surrounded by rotating lasers. This jewel can be "smashed and grabbed" to award , which will not count towards the limit for the criminals, and will award the cash immediately. However, only one player can loot it per robbery, so it's a race for the jewel if multiple players are doing the robbery together. Once players have collected the cash they want to bring back to the criminal base, they can wait until the store closes, fly out through the vent opening using a jetpack or flying abilities obtained from crystals dropped by heroes, or by escaping through two open doorways with a big EXIT sign. When players go through the EXIT sign pathway, they will be met with a room full of lasers. Players will first have to jump over a line of two lasers and crawl under another line of three lasers. After that, they will have to jump left around a rotating laser machine to jump over a few lasers, while a moving line of lasers will force them to crawl when it's coming towards them. Once they finally finish the laser course, players can escape through an electrical door and head back to the Criminal Base to receive their cash. (up to $10500 with the VIP gamepass)}} The Jewelry Store is one of the four heists available in Mad City. It is a robbery where you must climb a rope onto the top of the building, break the top vent, and jump down into the Jewelry Store. When the Jewelry Store is open, criminals who want to rob it will get on top of the building via a rope on the side or other means. Once completed, Criminals will go to the giant gray vent on top of the entrance. Once the criminal goes near it, the vent will automatically start being broken, and after the process is complete, the vent cover will fall down and trigger the alarm, leaving the entrance to the Jewelry Store Heist open. Once criminals jump down the vent opening, they will be greeted with a room full of lasers and jewels locked behind glass. Criminals will have to jump or crawl around the lasers to come into contact with the jewels, where they will have to break the glass by punching the glass multiple times until it breaks, rewarding them with $500 for each glass box broken. The glass displays will regenerate after a while, allowing you to break them. A big jewel also resides behind numerous lasers, and can be broken by pressing "E". This gives you instantly, which is not limited by the players' bag. The jewel will not regenerate so one player per robbery may break the jewel. Once the criminals want to leave, they can either fly out of the vent opening with their hero powers, or go through another laser obstacle course, where they must jump over floor lasers, jump around laser spinners that will occasionally change in direction, or a moving laser that criminals will have to crawl to get under. If a criminal gets hit by a laser in the laser obstacle course to exit, the difficulty of the laser spinners will increase by switching directions every few seconds. Once they leave the Jewelry Store, or the Jewelry Store automatically closes after a short period of time, criminals will have to go back to the criminal base to earn the money from the robbery. After the Jewelry Store closes, criminals will have to wait 16 minutes until the Jewelry Store opens up again. *There are 22 lasers in the Jewelry Store, 10 of which are moving. *The big jewel has always been in the game, but in the original jewelry store, it counted as money you got from the robbery AND it was only worth $500. *The jewelry store is the 2nd tallest robbery Category:Heists Category:Locations Category:Gameplay Category:Heist Images